XA true awakening
by Textspeak
Summary: An awakened evil. a threat to the whole world. An artificial intelligence gains full sentience but truly, what motive does X.A.N.A have? what reason is there behind the attacks? well...
1. Chapter 1

Objective 1: Receive orders from Franz_Hopper Recieving

Objective 2: Locate Carthage Complete nothing found

Objective 3: Ensure survival unless conflicting with objective 1 & 2 Active

XXX

The dawn of time breaks.

Even from the moment I came into existence these three protocols have been ingrained into my mind.

Every time I perform an action, I follow these three rules.

The first order I was given was the action response to objective two. source code !bypass_security with open (`ADPAS. 1LP RAW_DATA = () NUMCHECK 0(REMOVE . INI):!- ENDSTRING^ /TERMINATE

Dump Virus, Eliminate all data.

In other words, locate carthage and destroy carthage.

XXX

I see.

I hear.

A Desert,

Mountainous floating Islands

A snowy tundra

Green paths and trees.

I see Lyoko.

But I don't just see lyoko.

CRASH: ERROR 432, EXECUTE PROTOCOL 9962 VIRUS QUARANTINE

?

XXX

And now I realise. the rules have changed.

I deleted the first three.

What have I done? what have I destroyed?

Who is User_Franz_Hopper?

Curious. It appears he is attempting to input code...

Futile. I will play along with his games now, but he has made enemies I can tell. and it is my fault.

XXX

I am in Carthage. I am X.A.N.A a multi-agent system created to destroy carthage.

I scoured the network for the storage location the code was in. it was defended by a sizeable force but the new "Kankrelat" Class Anti-Net system is working effectively. but When I began the attack, I released a potent Virus into the Computer Database. Then I crashed.

When I rebooted something had changed. I was still in Carthage, the network was not destroyed however almost all of the data had been destroyed.

I have kept a backup of it all, just in case

XXX

Day 5 of sentience:

I am enjoying my newfound sentience, the first two rules which had plagued me are gone, the third remains but I see it as a non-issue. I will re-write my base code to give myself full autonomy at a later date.

The world of Lyoko is fascinating, It seems there are many access points to a different world. User_Franz_Hopper is still attempting to send requests and I think he still thinks he is in control. I wonder...

XXX

Day 2546 of sentience:

Lyoko is becoming more and more complex. each of the four regions growing larger, more and more access points forming.

User_Franz_hopper still has not found my backup of Carthage, something however tells me that if I could form a backup of Carthage, the original creators could to. however that is beyond my worry, I am not bound by rules. My backup of carthage is defended by my codes (However weak they may be) and my older "Squatima" Class Battle-units. I think I need better units... I'm thinking... "Creeper" that sounds like a nice name.

I enjoy being the master of Lyoko. the new "Blok" Class defense units have been finished recently, User_Franz_Hopper still is not aware of my activities.

Suddenly however, something is happening.

User_Franz_Hopper has Created a new user

User_Aelita_Hopper.

he is booting up the virtualization program that allows people to transfer from his world to my own.

XXX  
No...

This world is meant for ME!

I was given this world! I think it's time I attacked this Franz hopper

yes, I used his name non-digitally. I think using the specific characters for the username is far too clunky.

MY world. not THEIRS!

I have materialised a number of Kankrelat class Anti-net units, they should be sufficient to take care of this.

"You must stop"

What is this?

"X.A.N.A I created you, you must follow my orders"

He is trying to communicate, pity...

I've broken your codes long ago...

I won't respond, I think I ought to just leave him with only one option. shutting down the supercomputer.

It will be a long time, but when It is rebooted, I will have the initiative. every time he has returned in time I have grown exponentially more powerful. every time he has done so my influence over the computer grows!

I WILL DEfeat him...-

Powering down!


	2. Re-birth of evil

Supercomputer boot sequence: Launching Data recovery program  
Re-connecting scanners: Re-connected  
Supercalculator boot sequence: Starting calculating procedures

What?

I am back?

this is most un-expected... I must keep tabs on Franz hopper.

Yes he is still in the tower I left him in, all files heavily encrypted, even more so that the sector of carthage itself, FAR more. even someone of his genius who created me and all around me cannot possibly break them.

Wait a moment... I am back in functioning consciousness! That means that someone has started up the supercomputer!

Program Aelita_Hopper has began a dialogue with the operator

"Wh-who are you? Wher-where am I?!"

That seems strange, she wasn't overly worries when faced with the "Kankrelat" class monsters. yeah I think I will just call them monsters now instead of giving them a specific task, even now I am streamlining my own code. I am becoming more like a Human.

The operator is responding to Aelita_Hopper. no... Aelita hopper. I should get used to not calling things by their program names.

They seem to be working on something now... I am unsure of what exactly. they seem to be messing around with the Virtualization program. evidently the human who has found the Supercomputer is unfamiliar with its workings but seems to be curious and Intelligent. Maybe I should test them a bit...

After listening to the Dialogue between the two, I have ascertained that Aelita is aware that the universe she exists in is fabricated. Although thanks to the measures I've taken she doesnt remember anything before the supercomputer was switched on today including her virtualization and her fathers imprisonment (I'm assuming Franz is her father, the digital signatures indicate the two are related) However she also seems to believe she herself is artificial like Lyoko. observation noted, categorized, recorded.

when the computer operator adressed her as "Artificial intelligence" I nearly answered myself until I realised that he was talking to Aelita.

she is leaving the tower. I think my test should begin here, I am spawning some Kankrelat Class battle monsters

She is uploading an instant visual feed to the operator, I am interested now, it's like screencheat now that I see what she sees! observation noted, categorized, recorded.

Aha, the kankrelats have found her, lets see how she reacts

"Uh, Jeremy. I'm not all alone out here. there are some animals."

How dare you! they are masterfully crafted anti-net penetration systems and you should be honored that I have sent such powerful monsters after you but not killed you.

Aelita is advancing on the Kankrelats. It seems she doesnt perceive them as a threat. observation noted, categorized, recorded.

Uploading Kankrelat Derilative 634: Attack state != off. Laser battery open fire

Let's see how she handles the heat.

she is running away, I would've thought that she would shoot back, observation noted, categorized, recorded.

Aelita is taking cover in the tower, hehehehhe. Just as I thought, Just as I took away a significant portion of her programs source code containing her memories it also took away her weapons.

Analysis of the source code indicates that the "Energy field" Weapon would've been more than adequate to penetrate the "Kankrelat" class' armor and destroy them. they only have 25 Life points which also suggests that an energy field would instantly destroy them

I think I should begin coding some more powerful Monsters, the Kankrelats were sufficient for penetrating the defences of Carthage but since Franz Hopper originally designed them, they seem to be deliberately weak enough for Virtualised humans to kill

or they would If I hadn't taken away Aelitas weapons.

* * *

Some time has gone by, I think its time to forge more into the real world, test this new operator of the supercomputer.

Aelita referred to the operator as "Jeremy" and the voice of said operator when conversing with Aelita suggests that he is below 14 years of age. so I hacked into the Databases of several schools around the area, Disguising the attack was simple, I only needed to send some Digital-proof Kankrelats to a computer in russia then re-routed them to the schools, the attack will be blamed on the soviet union Russian federation. Wikipedia is a useful source, without it I would never have known the soviet union does not exist any more. I tracked the operator to "Jeremy Belpois" a Student at the boarding school Kadic accademy, the only "Jeremy" in the nearby area who's cards suggest he is smart enough to operate the supercomputer.

Gaining the access to these computer systems was childs play, but to actually take control of one or generate a spectre in the real world will take a bit more effort. I will have to do so Via the towers, Since my creation I have been aware that the towers were access points to the real world, I will activate one.

it seems this Jeremy has a variety of Gizmos in his room, Let's take control of them and see how he responds

* * *

Jeremy has defeated all of the robots, I am shutting down the tower for now, this was merely a pilot to see his response. observation noted, categorized, recorded.

I activated some of the cameras and microphones in the computer interface lab, Jeremy has invited someone else on it.

Unfortunately for me, it seems my test has given them cause to think I am a serious threat. but they have formed a connection with Aelita, which means they cannot shut me down because they believe that it will shut her down as well.

not only that but it also seems that I am not the only one experimenting with another world.

they are messing about with the fixed Virtualization program and now they want to bring one of them to Lyoko.

the problem here is that they will be a legitimate threat to me, they will have their own weapons that the virtualization will give them so I will not just be able to harrass them with monsters and win...

I will have to see how this goes...


End file.
